What I want is you
by Broony
Summary: “I’m not going anywhere” Serena spoke in a stern voice. She knew he would be difficult, fight her, but she would give as good as she got. She would not back down and give up on him… on them.


**A/N – I know I have already done a reunion fic, but this is a smutty version lol. If you are easily offended then stop reading now.**

Wash away her scent. Wash away her touch and wash away our relationship. For good Dan thought to himself as he stood in the shower and let the hot water run down his face.

She had looked happy in the pictures he had seen. The sadness he felt when looking at her dancing away was overwhelming. He was supposed to be the one to make her happy, make her smile like that instead it was Aaron. Or so he assumed, she did leave with him after all and said they couldn't be together, not again. Seeing how happy she looked was the final straw for Dan, he had to try his best to let her go, she had obviously moved on. He knew it would be hard as he would always hold a piece of her in his heart no matter how much he tried to deny it. This would be one battle he would have to give his best fight in. His mind vs. his heart

Rufus and Jenny were both out as usual leaving Dan all alone. Just his thoughts to keep him company. Stepping out of the shower he ran his fingers through his hair and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Dan left the steamed bathroom and went to run himself a glass of ice cool water leaving a trail of wet footprints across the floor into the kitchen. A knock at the door stopping him in his tracks _'a salesman' _he thought_._

'_Oh My God, say something, stop staring at his chest you look like an idiot, divert your eyes, and just say something… anything'_ Serena's thoughts whizzed about her head at lightning speed. Her mouth forming words but her voice uncooperative.

"I broke up with him" Serena whispered the first thing that popped into her mind

Dan was shocked to see her standing in his doorway. She was the last person he expected to see. He was still heartbroken and bitter from their last encounter. Her words till cut through him, she chose Aaron over him and those feelings never left.

"And? What, you expect to jump back into my bed because you broke up with that asshole" Dan spat, hurt showing all over his face. "I asked you not to go with him and you left. I laid my feelings out on the table and you left"

"Shut the door on your way out" Dan said as he turned around and began walking towards his bedroom, leaving her standing there. He had to be cruel to her or else he would have just caved in and fell into her arms. The first battle he had won.

"DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME" Serena shouted making Dan stop at his bedroom door.

"Don't shout at me, you have no right" He spat back before closing his own door

Serena had to get through to him, she had to make him see that he was the reason she broke up with Aaron, it was because she still loved and wanted to be with him. She wanted to give them another try. He had every right to be mad at her. She slammed the front door shut and ran after him not bothering to knock at his door and just barged in. He was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I thought I told you to leave" Dan said in a cold tone without looking at her

"I'm not going anywhere" Serena spoke in a stern voice. She knew he would be difficult, fight her, but she would give as good as she got. She would not back down and give up on him… on them. She knew she had made a mistake when she had left with Aaron and she was mad at herself. Although there was a cold atmosphere surrounding them she couldn't help but feel hot inside, the sight of him in just a towel and water dripping down his bare chest. She wanted nothing more than to rip it off and ravage him.

Dan stood up and walked towards her; he couldn't help but raise his voice. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY SERENA, THAT I FORGIVE YOU FOR TURNING YOUR BACK ON US AND LEAVING WITH HIM? OR IS IT THAT YOU FELT GUILTY FOR REJECTING ME AND YOU THOUGHT YOU'D COME AND GIVE ME A CONSULATION FUCK. DID HE BREAK UP WITH YOU AND YOU THOUGHT POOR LITTLE DAN HUMPHREY, I BET HE STILL WANTS ME I'LL GO BACK TO HIM. HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW I FELT WHEN YOU TURNED AROUND AND WALKED AWAY FROM ME. IT HURT SERENA". He couldn't help his anger as bad thoughts raided his brain. He was mad but every time he looked at her a raging burst of passion shot through his body. He still wanted her, badly, and he damn well knew it. Here she was standing in front of him wanting to give their relationship another go, why was he fighting her? Why couldn't he just let his pride go?

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY, I HATE YOU FOR SAYING THOSE WORDS, AND I HATE YOU FOR MAKING ME LOVE YOU SO GOD DAMN MUCH" Serena shouted back and pounded her fists into his chest letting her frustration get the best of her.

"Stop" Dan said as his chest began to the throb, pain glazed over his eyes. He grabbed her wrists and shoved her back against his door, landing with a thump. Her arms were parallel to her head. She could feel his hot breath tickling her face. She tried to free her hands only for Dan to slam them back against the door. Both of them fighting for air as their chests heaved in and out at a rapid pace. They both stood staring at each other, millimeters apart, their eyes glazed over with fire and passion. Not being able to move Serena slightly rolled her hips against his groin. She wanted control.

Her skin turning a light shade of pink when he pulled his hips back, her body ached for contact. She wanted so desperately to touch him but he wasn't loosening his grip on her wrists just yet. He gently kicked her foot and spread her legs further. He let his dripping wet body soak her shirt as he pushed himself against her frame feeling her erect nipples graze his chest. He dipped his head and slowly blew up her neck, his hot breath causing her to tense under his touch.

Serena let out a moan when he thrusted his hips into her.

"Please. Stop torturing me" Serena said breathlessly

While holding his hips against her he lowered his head down to her lips. The thought of tasting his kiss once more sent tingles up and down her body. Just as he was about to kiss her he jerked his head back, teasing her. She let out a groan in frustration. She wanted his lips to come crashing down on her own, his tongue in her mouth and his manhood inside of her. And she wanted it all now.

"Dan, we've waited so long for this, please just fuck me already" Serena was losing her will

Hearing the want in her voice he abruptly let go of her arms and ripped off her shirt sending buttons flying everywhere. Their fingers threading through each others hair as their tongues battled for control. They reluctantly pulled out of the kiss gasping for air. Serena trailed her fingers down his back and gripped his bum before tugging at his towel letting it fall down around his feet.

Dan unbuttoned her skirt and ripped off her wet panties, delighted that he had been the one to cause this. She took off her bra as he began running his fingertips up her leg and across her inner thigh. Serena grabbed a fistful of his hair when she felt his tongue being dived in and out of her throbbing folds. She no longer had the strength to hold her body weight as spasms rippled throughout her and she began to slip down the door. Dan grabbed her thighs and held her up as he watched the effect he had on her.

His arousal getting more intense at the mere thought of the pleasure she was currently experiencing. Before she had time to adjust to the sensation she had longed for, Dan spun her around and trapped her between the door and him. He held her hips and thrusted deep inside of her. They both moaned in unison at the sudden sensation created. He began to roll his hips making sure to pleasure every inch of her. He laced their fingers together and rested them above her head. He continued to thrust at a slow agonizing pace, wanting their first time together again to be a reunion to remember, he tried to hold out for as long as possible. He abruptly pulled out of her turning her back around to face him.

Dan grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up, walking across the room. He dropped her down onto his bed and spread her legs. He lifted her hips off the bed and rubbed the tip of his head along her centre before entering her. He began to pound into her at alarming speed. Grunts and groans filled the room as continued to pump, harder and deeper.

"Yes, oh Dan" Serena panted

Giving one last thrust he erupted into her. She clenched him as he filled her sending her over the edge and into another planet. Sweat pouring from every gland in their bodies, united in ecstasy, the effect of their spasms still wearing on their bodies as they lay down on the bed, exhausted. Serena laid her head on his pounding chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier" Dan whispered into her ear as he stroked her cheek

"Me either, I don't hate you, I could never hate you" Serena looked into his eyes as she spoke. "And your not a consolation fuck"

A smile appeared on Dan's face, he knew he wasn't but it was a nice feeling to get confirmation. "You know, I promised myself to let you go, to let you move on with your life without me being in your way. When I saw those pictures of you at New Year's it broke my heart because it was Aaron who was there with you and.

"No…he wasn't with me, I left him at the airport and took my ticket, I needed to get away and clear my head. He didn't come with me. I want us to give it another go Dan, I just know that we'll make it work this time" Serena rolled over onto her front so that she could have perfect eye contact with him. "I love you"

"I love you to" Dan said as he captured her lips in a sweet soft kiss.


End file.
